Getting Back out There
by PiercetheNightVale
Summary: Ra Im gets a movie role, but is hesitant after what happened with Dark Blood


After being married for four months, Joo Won had become unaccustomed to waking up alone, so he was confused when he found her side of the bed empty. He glanced at his clock, it was only about 7. Why would she be up this early? He wiped the sleep from his eyes and lazily put warm clothes on. It was so easy to become over heated when you were pressed against another person all night.

He made his way downstairs looking for his wife. He soon spotted her sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter with a script in her lap.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked when she noticed him striding towards her.

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied.

"I got a call from the director," she said as she held up the script, "He wants me to audition for this."

"What's it about?" he asked as he leaned next to her against the counter.

"Just your generic action flick," she said.

"It must have your attention if it got you up before noon."

She elbowed him, but he could tell by the smile on her face that she wasn't really angry, "I'm usually up hours before you."

"That's because I enjoy you kissing me awake when you get bored" he teased. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. He looked over Ra Im's shoulder as she went back to her reading, "What do you think?" he asked as she finished the scene.

"I do like it," she admitted, "But I'm not sure if I want to do it."

"Why?" he asked.

"Things are different now, Joo Won," she said, "I can't just put my career first."

Joo Won smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "You know I'm not exactly thrilled about your job," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"But," he continued, "I know it makes you happy. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your happiness."

She turned her face towards him as she spoke and looked him in the eye, "You're my happiness"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and looked down at her, "You've never cared what I thought about your work before. What's this really about?"

"We get to spend so little time together as it is, Joo Won," she said, "If I was working, it would be even less."

"I told you that Director Park can handle things from time to time if it get too busy," he said,

She began to play with a string on her sweatshirt to avoid making eye contact with him, "Ra Im?" he asked.

"I've been afraid" she admitted, "Ever since 'Dark Blood'"

He nodded in understanding. He hadn't admitted it, but he too was dreading the day that she would get another movie role, but he knew the day would come and he thought she would jump at the chance to work again. Director Im had been hesitant to get her back out there before she was ready and Joo Won was grateful for that, but they both knew she couldn't heal forever.

"I know you're scared," he said, "But you are so good at what you do. I know you can do this."

"Well… it does seem interesting," she admitted, "Maybe I'll look more into it."

"Good" he replied, "You can't just go and deprive your fans"

"I'm a stuntwoman, I don't have fans."

"You are the best stuntwoman I've ever seen" he said, "And your biggest fan is right here"

Ra Im smiled and pulled his head down so their lips met. How did she ever get so lucky? She began to pull away then smiled against his mouth as Joo Won deepened their kiss. Neither was surprised when it changed from sweet to passionate and both were left breathless when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you," Joo Won said as he pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said as she tilted her head up to kiss him again. Just before their lips met, her phone rang and grudgingly picked it up, leaving Joo Won scowling at their interruption

"You have a message" she sang as she opened it, "its Director Im. The director is leaving town in a few day, so if I want to audition, I need to do it soon."

"What are you going to tell him?" Joo Won asked.

"That 'My Biggest Fan' gave me the push I needed to try again," she smiled.

Joo Won kissed the side of her head as she replied to Director Im. Maybe this role would really be the one that kick started her career. Whatever happened tough, Ra Im new that she now had the support system to get her through it.


End file.
